What is a Mythical and Why Should I Care?
What is a mythical? A mythical is a human with supernatural abilities or properties, making them non-human. More specifically, a mythical is anything that resembles a human, but has powers, senses, mental states, or body parts that are no human has. Mythicals can be born mythical, or made mythical through a spell. The line between mythical and a mythical creature can be blurry. Although it's a bit confusing, the general consensus here is if it doesn't fall into the mythical categories (Dragons, Kemonomimi, etc.) it's a mythical creature, but if it used to be a human, or if it's a half human, it's a mythical. Otherkin, starseeds and therians aren't mythicals, but they are similar and occasionally hunted. Other words for mythicals are nonhuman, superhuman, supernatural, otherkin, and magickal beings. Some people don't believe in mythicals or pretend they are one. It's hard to distinguish role-players and wannabes from real mythicals, but there are likely many people who speak the truth when they talk about their mythical nature. The best kind of evidence, physical, is rare, as it can only be gotten from befriending a mythical, having a friend become one, or becoming one yourself. Many are brushed off as role-players because they fear that they will be endangered by revealing their nature with a photo. If you want to see if somebody is speaking the truth, check for seriousness. If they're serious, they're probably not lying. Mythicals have to be serious to survive from AWTOK (Mythical hunters). Is magick fake? If you're thinking about sleight-of-hand, then, yes, that is fake. Witchcraft magic, however, is real. It has worked many times to heal the sick, protect the weak, tell the future, and much more. If you think it's impossible, ask any serious witch. If you tell her her work is fake, see how she reacts. Wicca and Paganism use witchcraft commonly to cause things to turn for the better. However, many believe magic has many tight limits. There's the threefold law (What you do to others comes back upon you threefold), and every spell needs to be written well in order to properly function. Bad spells don't work. Screaming to the skies to make you rich won't get you a single cent. Real magick can turn you into a mythical. A spell, properly planned and cast, works most of the time. But the secret ingredient is lots of intent and belief. If, deep in your heart, you know that you'll get your luck back if you cast a specific spell, the spell will give you back that luck you missed dearly. Unless, of course, it's not a good spell. How do you become a mythical? A tried and true method is shifting. You have to mentally become like an avian, mermaid, or whatever else you're going to be. Then, you must meditate constantly on transforming, changing, becoming what you wish to be. It's difficult and takes a long time, but is worth it. However, be careful when becoming a being without human intelligence. There is a point of no return, where you forget who you were and therefore can never shift back. Spells are also a good way of becoming a mythical, and are easier and lower-risk than shifting. They almost always involve speaking, and often include material components and usually need to be performed at a certain time. Anybody can make a spell, but they aren't always guaranteed to work. Why should I care about mythicals? They live lives of danger, just because they achieved their dreams. AWTOK, and, to a lesser extent, hunters, hunt down all mythicals. AWTOK painfully tests them until death, while hunters usually slay them on the spot. Either way, not the best treatment. You may think vampires and werewolves are savage killers. They usually aren't. Even though most of the other mythicals are less threatening, they are killed anyway. It's probably the human fear of change, and people who are different; who step out of line. You can help us by spreading the word, or becoming a mythical yourself. Stop AWTOK and mythical hunters! Category:Read These First! Category:Information